lawl_toon_brother_location_remade_versionfandomcom-20200213-history
Putt-Putt
On-Screen Appearance Logo Putt-Putt drives to the Battlefield with a Generic logo saying "Putt-Putt Joins the Lawl" Special Attacks Neutral Special - Accidental Stealth Putt-Putt will spot an Item or a Trap and say he left it there. He will use his antenna to grab the item to use it, or disable the Trap. Putt-Putt can damage an opponent with his antenna. If no items or traps are around, His animation will leave him open. Side Special - Pep Putt-Putt will summon his dog, Pep. Pep will startle Opponents by barking at them. Press Side B again to make Putt-Putt toss a bone for Pep which will make him run over an opponent. Pep can't be knocked out or fall off the stage. He'll get back into Putt-Putt. you'll have to wait 5 seconds to summon Pep again. Up Special - Parade Balloon Putt-Putt will gain a Balloon, which will make him lighter and harder to knock back. Do Up B in air to make Putt-Putt float up in the air. Down Special - Cotton Candy Putt-Putt will eat cotton candy to restore health. If he eats more than two, He will throw up, Giving him 2% of damage. The vomit will slow opponents down. If you Press B quick enough, Putt-Putt will throw a Cotton Candy as a projectile or a food item. Final Smash - The Race! Putt-Putt will summon a race track on the stage. Other race cars will appear and start the race. Opponents will get Run over like the cars from Port Down Areo Dive. Putt-Putt will cross the finish line and the Final Smash ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: Wowie Zowie! KOSFX2: Ah! Star KOSFX: BLAAAAARGH! Taunts Up: Ga-reat! Sd: (Pep comes out and gets back in) Dn: (Looks upward) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (In First Place with a Medal) Victory 2: (Holds up Chalk with Chalkboard) Now let me tell you what I learned! Victory 3: That's the most fun I had all day! Lose/Clap: (Wide eyes with his mouth open and tongue hanging out) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - 2 Arm-tenna Punches, Moves Forward *Dash Attack - Run Over *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Arm-tenna *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Humongous Productions Logo Victory Music Kirby Hat Putt-Putt's Hood Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Hi There! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Go Putt-Putt! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Blue (B) *Orange *Red ® *Green (G) *Yellow *White *Black *Lightning McQueen colors Trivia *He is one of the characters to have a British dub if you choose "UK" in the "Languages" section of the "Options" menu the other characters are Stingy and Thomas the Tank Engine Video Category:W.I.P. Category:Playable Characters Category:Starters Category:Putt-Putt Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Celebrities